BandSaw (Music Group)
2004 - 2008 (Early Years, Slam Your Color) In early 2004, the band started work on their debut album "Slam Your Color". It was originally gonna be called "Slam The Colors" or "Colors will be Slammed". They sticked with "Slam Your Color" because it sounded catchy. Then in late 2006, the album got premiered on BBC Radio 1 Essential Mix for the first time, in the entire world. 2008 - 2010 (Back Again, 2010 North American Tour) The duo started work on their 2nd studio album in early 2008, and on December 28th 2008, 3 tracks from the album got leaked. On April 1st 2009, the album got released early for a little joke. Then in just 24 hours, the album got sold on ITunes just 900,000 times. In early 2010, the duo announced that in Summer 2010, they will be going on tour. To headline 25 shows in 25 different cities all around North America. All the concerts had about 90,000 watts of PK bass. 2010 - 2011 (Immunize, 2011 World Tour) In mid 2010, the duo started work on their 3rd album. Landcaster stated this in an interview on how the album will turn out: "Well, where do I start? *laughs. This album will surely be different from our last 2 records. It will really bring out the albums feel alot by how we are thinking of it. So far we have 4 tracks done, and 7 more to go. We are trying out new genres because we're kind of getting old of DnB and other genres like that, but don't worry. The album will have some DnB tracks, but half of it will be a new genre you've never heard from us before. It will be a journey alright, an epic journey." on December 15th 2010, 6 of the tracks from the album got leaked by themselves for a little thank you for all the support over the past 6 years! On January 8th 2011, the duo announced they will go on a 360 World Tour, and will attend just about every major city in the world, and also stated it will be their biggest tour yet. on April 20th 2011, the album Immunize was finally released everywhere in the world. And just in 24 hours, it got 2 Million Sold Copies. Then on May 5th 2011, they began their 360 World Tour and visited over 70 cities! 2011 - 2014 (Hiatus, Possible New Album for 2015) Just after 2 months their 2011 World Tour finished, Jake said on Twitter that BandSaw will have a full hiatus until further notice: "I've been doing this for 7 years now, and I have family. I've been thinking for the past few nights that, well, I need a break. I need a break from BandSaw for a bit. Thank you all for supporting me and my crew for the past 7 years, it has been a very joyful ride. I remember when Slam Your Color went #1 on Beatport that quick. I also remember when Immunize got 2 million copies sold in just 24 hours. Thank you, everyone." "Its just very emotional right now for me and the crew, we think we should just move on with our lives and do solo projects." "Till' we get back together until further notice, Marcel and Paul will be doing DJ Shows across the world." "At the same time, I'm kind of need this break because I need some time to work on BurnD3m." "Thank you everyone, for this wonderful ride." on BBC Radio 1, October 20th 2014, Jake stated that the hiatus of BandSaw will end very very soon. And will have a possibility of a new album in 2015: "because I want to get back up to doing BandSaw and release a new record for it. But I'm not quitting BurnD3m for sure, I just won't be making material for it for a good few years." BandSaw fans across the world are thrilled about this and are getting hyped. 2014 - 2015 (Full Time Hiatus finished, starts work on 4th album) on December 28th 2014, Jake stated the hiatus is over, and started making ideas for a 4th album. "Good news guys, BandSaw will be making a comeback in 2015. And the hiatus is over! :D" "Don't worry BurnD3m fans, I'm still working on my new album for 2015. I'm just working on BandSaw at the same time :P" 2015 - 2015 (New LP "Wild Life", releasing on June 5th 2015, 2015 Tour "Wild Life Adventure 2015" details) Jake on Twitter stated a few teasers for Wild Life in images, here are one of the images he teased: The first image on the left was the first teaser he uploaded on twitter, he didn't say anything, he just uploaded a picture. Fans were really confused if it was a teaser for a new BurnD3m album or EP, or a BandSaw comeback. On March 2nd 2015, user "SixKix212" has found out their is a secret message in the teaser in red text saying "6/5", which would could mean June 5th 2015, which would indacate when the BurnD3m/BandSaw EP/Album would release. On March 12th 2015, Jake released a tweet saying this "We'll see creation come undone, these bones that bound us will be gone. We'll stir our spirits till we're one, the softest shadow will be gone." Fans were still confused if it were another Burn album or a BandSaw album. Finally after 2 months, on May 5th 2015, he confirms this: "In 1 month, a glim of a light will appear over the mountain." "Everyone, I'm happy to say, BandSaw is releasing the new album on June 5th 2015." "It took rougly 4 years to come together with this." "The album will be released on Itunes, Spotify, BeatPort, Google Play and so on so forth." "Album art created by the one and only, Därryl Swö€chell." On May 12th, 2015, Jake was in an interview with BBC Radio 1, he was talking about how much tracks the album will have, and more "The album will have 18 (Confirmed now as 21) tracks, making it the biggest and longest piece we've ever released, and the album in total will be 82 Minutes long. (Confirmed now as 91 Minutes)" "We're also going to do a World Tour in the summer, we have not come up with a final name yet, but most likely it will be "Wild Life Adventure 2015" or some shit like that." On twitter, Jake listed all the songs that will be on the album as well, heres the picture: (Note, some songs got moved or cancelled from the album. "Kicked a lot of songs off the album and put in some more old BandSaw ID's and Mastered them." ~Jake Landcaster (BurnD3m) Via Reddit 2015 - Present (Wild Life Remixes EP, Wild Life Adventure 2015 Tour Dates) On June 24th, 2015, Jake Landcaster on BurnD3m Fourms announced the tour dates for the Wild Life Adventure 2015 Tour (North America Lineup) , and the opening acts. Phase 2 (The European Tour Lineup) will come near late August of 2015. Then Phase 3 (The Japan Tour Lineup) will come near mid September. North America Lineup (Phase 1): http://postimg.org/image/g8jj0j00f/ On September 2nd, 2015, Jake announced the Remixes EP for Wild Life LP, and that the Remixes EP will be released October 20th, 2015. The EP includes Remixes from: ODESZA Mat Zo Galimatias Golden Features Virtual Riot Disco's Over and many more artists! Even a WIP track from BandSaw taken off their next album will be on the EP as their first track!